Mine
by shadowkat014
Summary: "She thought that just because i left she could have another partner. Well, she has another thing coming. She is mine and i will have her...no matter the cost."


_**I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm sorry, but i try to get back on track. Other then that I have nothing to say,but i hope you enjoy and I own nothing, other then Cole. ;P**_

It's been 4 years since I made **'Him'** into a deathsycth, 3 years since '**he**' lost control, and 2 years since **'he'** became my enemy today.

I never would have imagined that all this would have happen and I still don't know why. Nothing make since, no matter how much I try to put the pieces together, nothing adds up. It wasn't normal, but then again '**he'** never was. No '**he**' was special. He had the potential to become something greater than what 'he' is now. But in a way, I kinda thought something like this would happen. If only I hadn't ignored '**his**' signs.

Today makes my 16th birthday, but the way things are now, it'll be anything but happy. It always gets worse on this day because he never forgets my birthday.

I have changed quiet a bet. I mean I left my old outfit, which was a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat, the white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, the red plaid skirt and my favorite black boots with white buckles. Now, I wear an orange Tunic with black skinny jeans and cute black wedge boots. It reminds me to much of what i lost 5 years ago.

But since today is my birthday, I'm forced to wear a lime green Beaded Strapless Sweetheart Tulle Dress with White wedges, thanks to the twins and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki, just like Maka, changed what she wore from time to time. she liked to wear maxi skrits. Also she was still Black Stars partner and they both still have a crush on each other, but are too shy to say anything. Black Star is still annoying, but has toned down a bit due to his best friend "turning his back on us" , as he likes to say.

Liz and Patty haven't changed much either. They were still Kids partners and Kid still like to wear things that were symmetrcial. Liz wore pink skinny, with a white button down shirt and gold sandels. She was also head-over-heals for Kid, andPatty, still liked wearing short, and animal printed shirts with lately has taken a liking to Cole, my partner.

Yes, you heard me right, I have a new partner. I had no other choose if I wanted to remain at DWMA I had to have a new partner. I argued with Lord Death and Papa for about a month, till they dropped it on me.I would have to drop out if i didn't have a partner. I couldn't drop out. If I did , all the hard work **'he**' and I did would go to waste.

I couldn't allow that to happen, so Cole ended up be my partner. He was the only other Death scythe and I was the only one he would partner up with. He said I'm the only one who can handel him.

When I first meet him 4 years ago, he was a jerk. I never saw myself as his partner, but he would always say,"That cool babe, you'll see it my way soon". About a month later he is my new partner. He's a little rough around the edges, but he has changed a lot since then.

He has dark blue hair, indigo eyes, his teeth were normal, he likes to wear baggy jeans and beanies, and you'll almost never find him without his headphones. He reminded me of '**Him'** in a way, just not as much of a jerk.

I sometimes find myself wishing **'he'** would come back and take me back….. Even as '**his**' partner. But even that's wishful thinking. I have gotten to the point where I have dreams of **'him**' coming into my room at night. He sit at the corner of my bed, running his strong hands though my hair. While tell me things like, "I love you", "I want you"," I need you", and at the end of every dream he would kiss my forehead and say "I'm sorry". I haven't told anyone about my dreams. It bad enough they thought I had lost it when I told them the first time.

But something was different from this last dream I had. It started the same, but then I was in the Black Room with **'him**', Soul. I was wearing the black dress with black gloves, black ribbons in my pigtails and black lacy heels. He looked somewhat different, but what he said took me by surprise.

"I hope your ready Maka. Hope you didn't think I was going to hand you over to that other Sythe, didja? You will be mine again, and that a promise."His word sent shiver up my spine and just like that all i saw was darkness.

I woke up in cold sweat, frighten, but at the same time happy. I didn't think much about the dream, because thats all it was to me, a dream. Something i can never have, but wants so much.

Little did i know that a pair of red eyes were stareing at me from outside. That dream was only the beginng of what was about to happen.

**Wish me good luck :)**


End file.
